


Songs by Ono no Komachi [podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Heian Jidai | Heian Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 古今和歌集 | 古今集 | Kokin Wakashuu | Kokinshuu
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person's autumn is another's spring: two poets, and a singular friendship.</p><p>----</p><p>Reader rated it teen and up for the innuendos. This is different from what the author rated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs by Ono no Komachi [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songs by Ono no Komachi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298745) by [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady). 



(Music ["Koto and samisen loop" by Zagi2 (Creative Commons)](https://www.freesound.org/people/zagi2/sounds/222655/))

(15 minutes 52 seconds)

[mp3, 21 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JAPAN-SongsByOnoNoKomachi/Songs%20by%20Ono%20no%20Komachi.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 29 KB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JAPAN-SongsByOnoNoKomachi/Songs%20by%20Ono%20no%20Komachi%20a%20Heian%20Period%20Story.m4b) Updated 6/8/2015 for better sound quality.  
  
  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**

**Author's Note:**

> Reader’s notes: The author provided the poems written in Romaji (the japanese words written out in English letters). I tried to read them, since I’ve had a little bit of Japanese. But it sounded woefully lacking. So I chose to leave it out. The listener can already assume the characters are speaking in japanese, so I adding in the Japanese would have been halting to the story. I hope you agree with my decision for leaving out an attempted reading of the original language of the poems.  
> \----  
> I think I'm finally to the point where I'm comfortable enough with my recording and editing, to be able to record other people's stories. YAY! I'm starting a list of things I've learned along the way to help out fellow newbie podficers. Will post later.


End file.
